


twice fic dump

by bbygirldahyun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Choking, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/F, Finger Sucking, Girl Penis, Humilation, Knotting, Mommy Kink, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Unnie Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbygirldahyun/pseuds/bbygirldahyun
Summary: collection of twice smut drabbles, some prompt fills from my tumblr some not.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 584





	1. bitch - nasachaeng

**Author's Note:**

> based on the hc from my tumblr “chaeyoung getting embarrassingly wet when she’s in trouble and sanayeon refer to her as ‘the little bitch’” ,,, so yeah 
> 
> this has a lot of degradation so if thats not ur thing then ,,, don't read this one

chaeyoung isn’t quite sure how she got in this position. well, maybe she has a vague idea.

she’d been a little brat all day, her main target being sana, because it was far too easy to get the older girl pissed off and riled up. despite their packed schedule, she’d managed to find the time to squirm her way onto sana’s lap, huffing and pouting about how sana should give her what she wants or she’ll have to go get someone else. that had been what really made sana see red.

so now chaeyoung is bent over the side of the bed, ass bared to sana as the older girl laughs lowly at her. the door has been left open, much to chaeyoung’s shame, though she’s enjoying it quite a bit as well if the slick dripping onto her thighs is any indicator. 

“you’re a misbehaved little brat,” sana hisses, circling her, only observing. chaeyoung begins to think this is worse than being spanked, simply being looked at, made to wallow in her humiliation. the mortification only grows when chaeyoung hears someone walking past the open door, gasping at the scene. “oh nayeon unnie, go get the paddle for the little bitch will you?”

chaeyoung moans, thighs squeezing together, only to be quickly smacked apart. “s-sana,” her voice is thick with desperation, and she already sounds absolutely ruined. sana can’t want to ruin her more.

“just for that you’ll be getting five more,” sana tuts, and then nayeon’s back in the room, the paddle dangling from her grip. “don’t you hear how disrespectful the little bitch is?” those words serve to make more heat coil in chaeyoung’s stomach, more slick dripping out of her as she whines into the comforter of the bed.

“you’re a spoiled, greedy little bitch chaeyoung-ah,” nayeon speaks for the first time, hitting her legs back apart with the paddle. “address us respectfully or you don’t deserve to speak at all.” 

chaeyoung swears she’s going to come untouched as she whimpers a thready, “s-sorry mommies.” 

“since you were so desperate earlier, and acted so greedy,” sana begins, moving up to sit in front of chaeyoung’s face on the bed. “you’ll have the two of us to deal with. sound good, kitten?” chaeyoung knows exactly why sana is doing this; her threat of finding someone else to get her off. now, she’s brought someone else in on her own accord to aid in making chaeyoung a pathetic fucked out mess. chaeyoung would love to say she isn’t painfully turned on, but it would be a blatant lie. she loves when sana lets out her sadistic side like this. “now, i think ten hits for acting like a spoiled brat with no manners,” sana grabs chaeyoung by the hair, yanking her up, admiring the groan of pleasure the falls from chaeyoung’s pretty lips. “and five more for being disrespectful.” 

nayeon punctuates the statement with the first solid hit of the paddle, making chaeyoung cry out a, “fuck!” two more hits come quickly and tears slip down chaeyoung’s cheek, drool coating her swollen lips. 

“color, kitten?” nayeon asks from behind her, rubbing her already sore ass. 

“green,” chaeyoung rasps, lips parting, needy for something. “m-mommy, need-” 

“you better rephrase that before you get five more added on,” nayeon warns, and chaeyoung whines low in her throat, a bratty sound, but they let it slide. she’s doing everything else perfectly. 

“p-please mommy, w-wan’ fingers,” she whimpers, eyes wet with tears, peering up at sana so desperately. sana pities her, slipping two fingers into her mouth, admiring how she sucks them in instantly and then moans around them when nayeon picks the spanking back up. 

“look at the little bitch,” nayeon laughs, cracking down an especially hard hit, making chaeyoung jolt forward with a gasp, gagging on sana’s fingers. “drooling like a dumb baby, soaking herself at being spanked like a slut. how fucking pathetic.” 

“she’s such a needy little kitten,” sana muses, pulling her fingers out, smearing the drool on chaeyoung’s face more. “and so messy. aren’t you just a filthy little thing for us?” 

“y-yes mommies,” chaeyoung moans, squirming at the spanks, backing into them even. she loves pain, more than she’d ever admit. “m-messy kitten for you.” 

“fuck she sounds like such a whore,” nayeon growls, landing the last spank. 

chaeyoung is dangerously close to coming untouched, the pressure in her stomach curling tighter and tighter as she tries to stave off her release. but it’s impossible to hold back when sana is sneering in her face and throwing out a casual, “she’s such a little slut she’d spread herself for anyone.” chaeyoung comes with a harsh gasp, shuddering her way through her orgasm, dizzy with pleasure until she finally comes to. 

she feels herself being moved, and suddenly she’s on her back, whimpering at the sting on her ass. nayeon and sana tower over her, eyes gleaming with plans to fuck her up more. “oh you are a spoiled bitch,” nayeon laughs, holding her down to the bed by her throat. 

“a-ah, ‘m sorry m-mommies, d-didn’t mean to,” chaeyoung cries, grinding on nothing even as she says her tearful sorries. 

“color chaengie?” sana asks, rubbing her bare thighs gently. 

“green, mommies, please fuck me,” chaeyoung arches her back, emphasizing her need. both the older girls laugh, 

“and a dirty mouth too,” nayeon scoffs. “sana, go make her put that mouth to use.” sana hurries to straddle chaeyoung’s face, moaning when the youngest girl’s tongue licks tentatively at her core. “no coming until you get sana off,” nayeon says sweetly, pushing two fingers inside chaeyoung, making her whine into sana. 

chaeyoung knows she’s in for a long night.


	2. unnie - minayeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mina with an unnie kink and nayeon…indulging her, so to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u follow my tumblr u know i'm a top mina enthusiast so this is probably no surprise to most of u

nayeon is used to control. it feels familiar, to be in control, to call the shots, to have the other girls obey her with a flick of a finger. she’s usually the one to have them squirming and begging for the simplest of things, not the other way around. 

but mina has a special talent with getting nayeon to squirm. 

“i think you need to be taught a lesson in respect,” mina whispers hotly against nayeon’s ear, holding the older girl back against her. nayeon is settled between her legs, naked from the waist down, mina’s fingers working deftly on her clit. she knows every way to drive nayeon crazy. 

nayeon is used to the word unnie being thrown around during sex, but it’s always directed at her. she’s never had any reason to say it to anyone else, and never thought she would. 

“you won’t get to come until you ask for it respectfully,” mina warns her, keeping a thumb on her clit and pushing two fingers inside, pumping them so slowly and shallowly it’s like torture. “and don’t think about mouthing off, you little brat. you know that won’t work on me.” 

“m-mina,” nayeon lets out a harsh pant, hips grinding and rolling down. “fuck.” it already feels like she’s too sensitive, and yet mina has barely fucked her at all. the idea of saying what mina wants to hear makes her clench hard around the younger girl’s fingers, more so than nayeon would like to admit. 

“you’re already such a mess,” mina says teasingly, fucking faster now, harder. her fingers hit nayeon so deep she’s seeing stars, and she feels close already. it’s really not her fault, she hasn’t had time to get off in forever, hasn’t been with any of the other girls in even longer. “aren’t you, nayeon-ah?” 

it’s filthy, how mina saying her name informally makes her whimper, but it just feels so good to be so under mina’s control. “y-yeah,” nayeon swallows thickly, and mina chuckles lowly, lavishing the nape of her neck in hot kisses. 

“messy little slut,” mina murmurs, and nayeon’s hips spasm. 

“n-need to come,” she gasps, and mina presses harder on her g-spot, making her legs kick out subconsciously. 

“use your manners, nayeon-ah,” mina coaxes, but nayeon shakes her head, too embarrassed to say it. it’s so degrading, she can’t get the word past her lips. she’s the unnie, she always has been. she should be the one making mina beg, she usually is. “such a brat tonight,” mina tuts, stilling her fingers totally. “maybe you don’t deserve to come at all.” 

“n-no please!” nayeon caves, starting to beg. her hips keep bucking, needing movement and stimulation. she’s so wet it’s staining the sheets underneath her, but she couldn’t care less. all she cares about is getting mina to start fucking her again. “please l-let me come, ‘m s-so needy!” 

“all i want to hear is one word, baby,” mina starts back up with languid thrusts. “have you forgotten it already?” 

“n-no,” nayeon mumbles, and she can feel mina smiling against the bare skin on her neck. 

“then say it for me, darling,” mina’s voice is evil, nayeon thinks. it’s so sultry, such a far cry from her normally soft and sweet tone. “you’ll get to come nice and hard when you say it.” 

nayeon lets out a moan as mina speeds up, and she tries to bite her lip to make herself hold out longer, keep some dignity, but it’s not working. she wants it, she wants mina, she wants that release she’s been promised so desperately she isn’t thinking straight anymore. 

“please unnie,” she gasps, hands clutching desperately at mina’s thighs, her own trembling. “fuck unnie please, i h-have to come!” 

“come for unnie, nayeon-ah,” mina pants to her softly, and nayeon obeys instantly, groan passing her lips as slick spills out of her and coats mina’s fingers thoroughly. 

when nayeon has finally come down her from her high, she’s entranced with the sight of mina sucking the come off her fingers, eyes hooded and dark with lust. “you have no idea what hearing you say that does to me,” mina whispers, and nayeon feels a shiver run down her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @bbygirldahyun uwu


	3. puppy - mimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo being mina's puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea there's petplay in this one so if that's not ur thing then don't read hhh

momo has never felt prettier than she feels right now. 

warm hands are all over her, cupping her ass, squeezing her tits, pushing and pulling on the tail plug nestled into her ass. 

“mommy’s obedient puppy,” mina’s voice is entrancing, low and sultry, melting over momo and making her shiver. “collar not too tight?” 

“n-no, mommy,” momo stammers, swallowing hard as she’s reminded of the black collar adorning her neck, heart loop on it. “c-can you, u-uhm, the l-leash?”

“oh my puppy wants her leash?” mina teases, much to momo’s embarrassment. “you want mommy to tug on it if you’re bad?” 

a moan falls from momo’s bite swollen red lips, and mina laughs, a sadistic one, as she clips the leash onto the collar and yanks. “mommy,” momo pants, slick practically spilling down her thighs. she’s always been so sensitive. 

“maybe i’ll pull on it just for fun too, since you have such a cute reaction,” mina smiles, pushing momo so she’s on all fours, her favorite way to be fucked. a strap on hangs between mina’s legs, and momo can feel it against her ass as the younger girl toys with the plug, pulling it out almost all the way before pushing it in again. 

“oh, m-mommy, please,” momo groans. “pup needs you.” 

“begging already? pathetic,” mina scoffs, nails raking down momo’s back. “what would the others say if they could see you? slutty little puppy, you’d probably like them to watch.” momo’s whimpers confirm it, and mina laughs again, rubbing the strap on tip against momo’s slick soaked heat. 

“p-please, o-oh!” momo yelps as mina snaps her hips and hilts abruptly, yanking the leash as she does, cutting off momo’s breathing for a few seconds. 

“who do you belong to?” mina growls, thrusting hard and fast already. 

“puppy b-belongs to mommy!” momo answers, and ever the rambler, she goes on, “p-pup’s mommy’s toy, j-just a hole to fuck. g-god feel so good.” 

“so obedient tonight, pet,” mina remarks, reaching to rub momo’s clit with one hand, toying with the plug with the other, knowing exactly what momo needs. “love to see my puppy behave so well. you’re such a precious little thing, and so fucking tight.” 

momo has never felt prettier than when she’s falling over the edge for mina, slick gushing out of her as she trembles with the force of her orgasm, eyes falling closed out of exhaustion. 

“you feeling okay, puppy?” mina asks softly, pulling out gently, leaning to stroke momo’s hair and kiss her rosy cheeks. 

“mmm, good,” momo hums, sounding blissed out. 

“we should get you cleaned up,” mina sighs, reaching to remove the plug, but momo pouts. 

“wanna keep it,” she whines, and mina gives a fond laugh, resolving to let momo keep it in a little longer before having to insist they clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @bbygirldahyun


	4. obedient - nahyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nayeon putting jihyo in her place and reminding her who she belongs to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loll i kinda forgot i had written this?? but i never posted it so! a little bottom!jihyo, as a treat

jihyo knows she’s in for it when nayeon shoots her a stern look at practice, silently telling her to knock it off with the bratty behavior. jihyo’s been frustrated lately, leading to more snapping and less patience. the final straw had been when she hissed, “shut up, nayeon-ah,” when nayeon had been joking around during practice. 

nayeon does not tolerate disrespect, not even from jihyo. in fact, especially not from jihyo. 

when they all arrive home from practice, tired and ready to shower and turn in for the night, nayeon grabs jihyo’s arm to hold her back. “go to the room, strip, and kneel for me. now,” she whispers to jihyo, watching the younger girl melt, and nod hurriedly. 

it’s always a beautiful sight, to see jihyo submissive and pliant. and that’s exactly the sight nayeon walks into their room to see. jihyo waits, exactly as she was told to, eyes instantly fixating on nayeon and lips parting subconsciously. 

“someone needs to be put in her place,” nayeon says in a low voice, and jihyo swallows hard, cheeks flushing. “you’ve been bold lately, babygirl. a little too bold.” 

jihyo’s eyes get glossy, having been called her favorite term of endearment. it’s the easiest way to make her feel submissive. “i’m sorry mommy,” she whispers, and nayeon almost gives up on punishing her. that is, until jihyo whines, “n-need mommy to remind m-me of my place. need to b-be punished, please mommy.” 

“how sweet,” nayeon coos, sitting on the bed. “over mommy’s lap, babygirl.” 

jihyo scrambles to obey, and nayeon feels heat flood between her thighs at the sight. she palms jihyo’s bare ass, gripping and squeezing the soft flesh, making jihyo mewl pitifully underneath her touch. 

“you’ll be good and take your punishment properly, won’t you?” nayeon asks, and jihyo squirms, thighs spreading apart to show off the slick coating them. it makes nayeon grin. 

“yes mommy,” jihyo whispers breathlessly. “g-gonna count like a good girl.” 

nayeon lands a solid hit, admiring the yelp of, “one!” that comes jihyo, and the red handprint she’s left behind. she hits twice more, and jihyo counts diligently, hands splayed out on the bed in front of her, hips twitching. 

nayeon keeps going until they reach ten, and then she quickly moves jihyo so she’s sitting on the older girl’s lap, pushing her thighs apart so she can stuff two fingers inside. 

“mommy’s good little girl,” nayeon murmurs, and jihyo smiles in her pleasure, leaning back against nayeon. “so wet and messy for me.” 

“i-it feels good mommy,” jihyo is a vision, voice breaking on every word, lips coated in a bit of drool, cheeks bright red and eyes still ever so glossy, like she’s drunk on being good for nayeon. it never takes much to remind jihyo who she belongs to, and nayeon loves to have her good obedient girl squirming in her lap like this. 

“my baby deserves to feel good,” nayeon hums, and it makes jihyo roll her hips harder. “slutty little thing, but only for mommy right?” 

“m-mhm, ‘m mommy’s little slut!” jihyo moans, and it’s a delicious noise, certainly loud enough to tell all of the other girls what they’re doing. 

“god to hear you say that,” nayeon pants, curling her fingers hard. “knowing that sexy little body of yours, your moans, your pleasure, is all for me, it’s incredible.” 

that’s all it takes for jihyo to finally come, whimpering so softly as slick coats nayeon’s fingers. nayeon pushes her fingers to jihyo’s lips, admiring how she sucks them in easily, grinding still at the taste of herself. 

“so good for me, hyo,” nayeon whispers, kissing her cheek, and then on her neck. “you’re so perfect.” 

jihyo feels warm and loved, so vulnerable in the best way. only nayeon can make her feel like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @bbygirldahyun on tumblr and @bbygiridahyun on twt <3


	5. good - dahyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dahyun being the bestest girl for jihyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and jay (aka babygirljeong) were exchanging hc ideas and somehow fell onto dahyun with a praise kink and then this was born so...thank u jay ily <3

jihyo’s mouth is hot and wet against dahyun’s, hands tugging on her hair, underneath dahyun but still very much in control. dahyun moans into jihyo’s mouth needily, grinding her hips down against the older girl, trying to show her how badly she needs this. it’s been so long, especially since she and jihyo have been together, and she’s missed her leader’s firm touches and domineering attitude.

they both pull back to catch their breath, and jihyo can’t help but admire dahyun. hair mussed, lips swollen and red, eyes burning with desperation. she is a vision, lying atop jihyo and yet still so submissive, so pliant, like she would do anything jihyo asked. 

“precious girl,” jihyo murmurs, cupping her cheek. “so pretty for unnie when you’re a mess like this.” she feels how hot dahyun’s cheek grows, how she’s going crimson from her chest to her ears, the tips burning as she bites her lip to stifle a pitifully needy whine. 

praise from jihyo is so rare, so hard to get, it feels so good when she finally gets it, sending heat straight to dahyun’s core. she’s practically tripping over herself in the bedroom to be the best girl for jihyo, and hearing even the tiniest bit of praise makes her embarrassed and shy and so, so wet. 

“you are just the perfect girl, aren’t you dahyun-ah?” jihyo’s tone is knowing, eyes glittering, telling dahyun she’s entirely aware of how this affects her and is using it to her advantage. “so cute, baby, all pink in the cheeks and whining for me.” 

“unnie,” dahyun manages softly, trying to hide her face only for jihyo to harshly grip her chin, reminding her of her place. she melts back into submission instantly, lips parted subconsciously and eyes wide, pleading to be told what to do next. 

“you listen so well,” jihyo purrs, smirking a little, proud at how well she has dahyun trained to her every command, even her silent ones. 

“for you,” dahyun breathes out, swallowing thickly, chest heaving with labored breaths. “unnie, i… i want…”

“speak clearly, precious,” jihyo instructs, tightening her grip on dahyun’s chin in warning. “or don’t speak at all.” 

“i want to make you feel good,” dahyun blurts out, cheeks ruddy still, looking so desperate; as if she’ll cry if she doesn’t get to pleasure jihyo. “please, unnie.” 

“such good manners,” jihyo coos, patting her cheek affectionately, smiling. “you are the perfect little doll, aren’t you?” dahyun whimpers, bashful, unsure how to accept such praise especially as it makes her even more soaked. “aren’t you?” jihyo asks again, more sternly this time, clearly demanding a real answer. 

“yes unnie,” dahyun whispers, feeling herself beginning to tremble with need. 

“put that pretty mouth to use between my thighs, won’t you darling?” jihyo guides her down, spreading her legs, moaning lowly when dahyun gives kitten licks to her clit, teasing in her own way, before really getting to work and sucking the swollen thing into her mouth. “mmm, baby,” jihyo arches up as dahyun slips two fingers inside, curling them in tandem as she swirls her tongue all around jihyo’s clit. “so good for me, making me feel so good.” she smiles when she feels dahyun moan against her, loving to know how much it gets dahyun going to be praised.

it doesn’t take long for jihyo to come, not when dahyun is so diligent, so fervent between the older girl’s thighs, only stopping when jihyo is shivering in sensitivity, pulling dahyun up for a heated kiss, whining at the taste of herself on the girl’s lips. “are you all wet for unnie?” she murmurs. 

“y-yeah,” dahyun nods a little, embarrassed, but not enough to hold her back from voicing her need. 

“ride my thigh then, dahyun-ah,” jihyo instructs, dahyun practically scrambling to obey. “you did so well making me come, baby, you deserve to feel good.” dahyun grinds hard, head thrown back as pathetic little mewls leave her. jihyo’s hands slide up her body, admiring her beautiful figure, her strong hips and her full breasts, gripping them hard as she whispers, “so pretty, dahyun, you’re so fucking pretty.” 

dahyun comes then, a groan passing her swollen lips as she pitches forward, rutting against jihyo’s thigh desperately to prolong the pleasure, panting hard into jihyo’s neck. the older girl strokes her back, bringing her back down, telling her how sexy she looked coming just to make her hips jolt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @bbygirldahyun on tumblr and @bbygiridahyun on twitter


	6. bunny - sanayeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nayeon is sana's bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo this idea has been floating around in my brain for ages and ages but i just finally got around to writing it lol. hope u guys like it! 
> 
> content warning for petplay btw ksksjd

sana wasn’t expecting much when she got home from going to the convenience store. she’d been given the task of running down there to get snacks for the group movie night, and she was kind of huffy and annoyed as she threw the bag on the kitchen counter and headed down the hallway to her room. 

she certainly wasn’t expecting to walk in on nayeon waiting on her bed, wearing a one piece black lace lingerie set and the fluffy bunny ears sana had gotten her for her birthday. 

sana smiles at the sight, though, wanting to commit the image to memory. her pretty bunny, so good and patient, waiting to be played with. “have you been waiting for mommy?” sana coos, walking over to pet nayeon’s head gently, watching how she melts, eyes wide and submissive. 

“yes,” nayeon breathes out in barely a whisper. “bunny wants to be played with.” 

“oh i bet you do,” sana laughs a little, grasping nayeon’s chin in her hand, making her lips pucker a little from how rough her touch is, leaning down to let their lips brush, their breath mingling, and then she murmurs, “does bunny have her tail in too?” nayeon whines, nodding ashamedly, cheeks crimson already. sana adores this sight; nayeon, the unnie to everyone, embarrassed and flushed and all for sana. “turn around and show mommy then.” 

nayeon gets on her hands and knees, then, trembling all over in anticipation. sana can see the fuzzy bunny tail butt plug through the lace of the lingerie, nestled perfectly inside nayeon’s ass, the tight fabric of the lingerie certainly pressing it deeper. sana can also see how nayeon has absolutely soaked through the lingerie, a wet patch of fabric covering her pussy, and it makes sana chuckle, letting her thumb graze over the drenched lace. 

“such a good pet,” she murmurs, finding nayeon’s swollen clit and pressing, rubbing over it and making her squirm in desperation. “my little bunny, so wet for me.” 

“m-mommy,” nayeon cries out softly, trying so hard to be good, wanting nothing more than sana’s touch and praise. “bunny’s so needy for you.” she moans quietly when sana delicately peels her lingerie off of her, leaving her bare and shivering and spread open so prettily for sana. 

“love seeing you like this,” sana remarks fondly, kneeling behind nayeon and toying with the plug inside her. “so cute with your little tail, nayeonie.” before nayeon can say anything, sana sinks two fingers inside her soaking heat, pumping and curling them. “can my good girl tell me what she is?” 

“‘m mommy’s little b-bunny,” nayeon mewls, desperately clenching around sana’s fingers inside her. “bunny’s just mommy’s hole to fuck.” sana moans under her breath, heat pooling between her thighs now at how easily such filthy things fall from the older girl’s lips.

sana pulls her fingers out, earning her a whine of neediness from the girl beneath her. “be patient, bun, gonna make you feel so good.” she moves so she’s lying on her back, pulling nayeon up to sit on her face, knowing how sensitive it makes her to be eaten out. “mommy wants to taste her bunny.” 

nayeon moans pitifully loud, sinking down with her thighs around sana’s head, grinding down needily. one of sana’s hands grasps roughly at her hips, the other moving to rhythmically pull the plug nearly out before pushing it back in over and over again. nayeon reaches up to toy with her own nipples, wanting stimulation there too, throwing her head back to wail out a moan of, “fuck mommy feels so good!” 

sana knows nayeon’s weakness is things in her ass, her collection of plugs is a testament to that. so it was a perfect gift, sana thought, to give nayeon a bunny tail plug and ears to match. she is the cutest, most obedient little pet for sana, and she loves to let sana dominate her totally this way. it’s so much, sana’s tongue fucking her so deep and her free hand moving to thumb over her clit as the other continues to toy with the tail inside her, the ears on her head now askew from all the movement. 

“bunny n-needs to come!” nayeon whimpers, knowing she should wait for permission but she can’t, sana is too good, it’s too much, and she clenches her thighs around sana’s head as she groans, coming hard into sana’s mouth and slick spilling down sana’s chin as well. “‘m sorry i couldn’t wait, i j-just needed to-” 

sana pulls back and hushes her with two fingers pressed against her lips, letting her suck them in and playfully nip the tips. “you’re so sexy when you feel good, bunny, how could i be mad at you?”

nayeon can only blush, bashful as she still suckles on sana’s fingers, drool around the corners of her mouth, making her look even more ruined and perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @bbygirldahyun on tumblr and @bbygiridahyun on twitter <3


	7. breed - dajeong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omega!jeongyeon in heat and alpha!dahyun taking care of her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based on a concept i discussed briefly on my tumblr blog i wanted to flesh out more. and i know the twitter poll voted dubchaetzu as the next one but my buddy wanted to see the dajeong so <3 here we are! i'll post the dubchaetzu later this week.
> 
> content warning uhh alpha omega stuff, knotting, breeding, g!p... yknow all the fun stuff!

dahyun knows jeongyeon is in heat from the moment she steps inside. the omega’s scent is sharp in her nose, and she can feel herself getting hard already just knowing how desperate jeongyeon must be for relief. she hurries down the hallway to jeongyeon’s room, smiling at the sight that greets her; her pretty omega with a pillow stuffed between her thighs, flushed all over and crying out sobs of neediness. her heats have always been brutal, worse than most other omegas, but dahyun is always up for the challenge. 

“poor thing,” she murmurs, walking over and catching jeongyeon’s teary gaze. her eyes are glossy, looking feverish and delirious, lips parting as she whimpers pitifully. 

“dahyun,” jeongyeon mewls in a thready voice. “it hurts.” 

“bet it does,” dahyun laughs, tugging the pillow out from between jeongyeon’s legs, shoving her to lie on her back, parting her legs. “pillow wasn’t enough, huh?”

jeongyeon shakes her head desperately, whole body quivering in need as she reaches to rub the bulge in dahyun’s pants, making her grow harder, cock straining against her pants. she groans quietly at how jeongyeon makes her feel, at how much she wants to ruin the omega. “need your cock,” jeongyeon whines, and dahyun’s eyes fall to how much slick is pooling on her slit, to how it’s dripped down onto her thighs. 

dahyun doesn’t waste anymore time in shimmying her pants off, fishing her cock out of her boxers and pumping it a few times in her hands, admiring how jeongyeon watches her with rapt attention, gaze fixed on the leaking head of her alpha’s length, panting hard in anticipation. “you want this?” dahyun asks, moving to kneel on the bed in front of jeongyeon.

“need it,” jeongyeon amends in a wavering voice. “dahyun please, it burns, i need you to fuck it better.” she’s the picture of perfection, bare, her whole body flushed, hair sticking to her sweaty forehead, nipples hard and perked, just begging for attention. dahyun notches the thick head inside while she reaches up to tug on jeongyeon’s nipples, making her cry out and then moan when dahyun squeezes her tits roughly. 

jeongyeon makes the prettiest noises as dahyun slowly pushes all the way into her, aware she’s overly sensitive right now, taking care to be gentle even when all of her instincts tell her to take and take until jeongyeon can’t give anymore. “you’re beautiful,” dahyun whispers, burying her face in jeongyeon’s neck to inhale her sickly sweet scent as she finally hilts, smiling when she feels how the older girl claws helplessly at her back. “so pretty and all mine.” 

“yours,” jeongyeon promises in a broken voice. “yours, always.” 

dahyun takes off, then, pistoning into the girl beneath her and feeling how she clenches hard instantly, how tears of relief roll down her cheeks, finally being taken how her instincts are screaming for her to be. it’s a wondrous feeling, how close they are, how intimate it is to have her omega like this, broken and needy and near ruined without even coming yet. 

“fuck,” jeongyeon breathes, stretched so perfectly by dahyun’s length, but craving more. craving her alpha’s knot, the need to be bred burning desperately in her lower belly, even the thought making her walls squeeze hard around dahyun’s cock. 

“what are you thinking about?” dahyun asks teasingly. “your pussy’s all tight.” 

“n-nothing,” jeongyeon stutters, cheeks crimson, embarrassment written all over her face. 

“tell me, baby,” dahyun coaxes. “want to please my precious girl.” 

drowning in dahyun, in her sharp scent and her touch and her lips on jeongyeon’s neck, tongue now tracing over the omega’s mating mark, jeongyeon can’t stop herself from crying out a pathetic, “want you to breed me!” dahyun chuckles, loving how unabashed jeongyeon is now, hips bouncing to match every thrust dahyun grants her. “need your knot, plug me up.” 

dahyun moans, cock throbbing inside the older girl. she’s never had the courage to ever actually knot jeongyeon, always pulling out and finishing on her stomach or the sheets. but with jeongyeon so willing, begging so desperately for it, dahyun could never deny her. she is nothing if not a doting alpha, caving to her omega’s every whim.

“you want my knot baby?” dahyun grunts, grinding it against jeongyeon, not pushing it in yet. she wants to tease her a little. 

“yes!” jeongyeon arches, coming hard with trembling thighs, whimpering in sensitivity as dahyun doesn’t slow her thrusts, fucking her right through her orgasm. “fuck i need it!” 

“take it,” dahyun growls, thrusting deep enough to push her knot inside, pulling jeongyeon into a hot, messy kiss as her balls tense and she buries her cum deep inside the squirming omega, feeling her come again, moaning against her at how incredible it feels to truly knot and breed her mate. 

they collapse back onto the bed, dahyun tucking her face into jeongyeon’s neck again, breathing heavily. she is so comforted by the older girl’s warmth, her scent, the feeling of her walls still hugging her half hard length.

“it feels so good,” jeongyeon whispers. “so full.” dahyun smiles, propping herself up on one elbow to look at her. 

“you’re precious,” she remarks, loving how jeongyeon blushes so easily even when she’s stuffed full of her alpha’s cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @bbygirldahyun and twitter @bbygiridahyun


	8. voyeur - dubchaetzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tzuyu being an unintentional voyeur watch dubchaeng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii so here's the dubchaetzu i promised! i hope you guys like it <3
> 
> content warning for voyeurism and that's about it!

tzuyu rouses with a slight scowl, able to tell without even opening her eyes that it’s the middle of the night. she can hear odd noises in her room, furrowing her brows as her eyes peek open, figuring chaeyoung is probably up watching videos on her phone or something. she turns a little to peer over at chaeyoung’s bed, eyes flying wide when she sees chaeyoung and dahyun both up and very obviously having an intimate moment. 

“unnie,” chaeyoung moans into dahyun’s mouth, seemingly rutting down onto dahyun’s thigh. 

“shh, baby,” dahyun shushes her instantly. “you’re gonna wake her up.” tzuyu feels her cheeks heat realizing they haven’t noticed she’s awake. she knows she should turn away, try to go back to sleep, certainly not keep watching. but she can’t tear her eyes away, especially when dahyun sits back and pushes chaeyoung’s legs open wide. tzuyu can hardly see what’s happening between chaeyoung’s thighs in the dark, but the sounds the girl is making is indication enough. 

“can’t keep quiet, unnie,” chaeyoung whimpers. “you fuck me so good.” dahyun chuckles a little, leaning up to pull chaeyoung into a hot kiss, very evidently still fucking her as chaeyoung’s hips keep bucking. 

tzuyu is mortified at how wet she is, heart racing, ashamed at how much she’s enjoying watching them while they don’t even know she’s awake. despite her own reservations she can’t help but slip a hand into her own pants, circling her clit desperately and trying to muffle a whimper in her pillow, hips rutting down as she watches the two girls in the bed across from her making out, chaeyoung’s hand going up dahyun’s shirt to grope her tits, dahyun’s hand still working between chaeyoung’s thighs.

“fuck, chaeyoung-ah,” dahyun hisses as chaeyoung tugs on her nipples, a soft giggle coming from chaeyoung. “i can’t keep quiet when you do that.” 

“good,” chaeyoung is grinning, tzuyu is certain, despite not being able to see her first. hearing both of them so enamored with each other, catching them in such an intimate moment, she’s mortified to admit she’s never been this close this fast while masturabting. “you moan so pretty, unnie.” 

“we can’t be loud,” dahyun reminds her in an exasperated tone. “i don’t wanna wake tzuyu up.” 

“she’s fine,” chaeyoung sighs, and tzuyu squeezes her thighs together desperately at them discussing her like she isn’t there, at how unaware they are that she’s not only watching but getting herself off to them. “now fuck me harder, unnie, make me come.” 

dahyun lets out the sweetest sigh, leaning down presumably to suck and nip at chaeyoung’s chest or neck, and tzuyu finds herself longing for dahyun to do the same to her. she wants to know what it feels like to have dahyun kissing her, fucking into her, wants to know what its like to have chaeyoung teasing her playfully and tugging on her nipples like she’s doing to dahyun now. 

“gonna come,” chaeyoung grunts in a strained tone, arching up on the bed, and tzuyu catches the tiniest glimpse of dahyun’s hand pushing her fingers in and out of chaeyoung hurriedly before she comes in her pants, chaeyoung following suit not five seconds later. tzuyu buries her face in her pillow, riding out her orgasm as subtly as possible, panting like crazy when she’s done, feeling mortified at what she just watched and did. 

and yet, heat pools in her lower belly again as she glances back over and watches them flip positions, chaeyoung burying her face between dahyun’s thighs to eat her out. it’s going to be a very long night, tzuyu thinks to herself, swallowing hard and trying to resist the urge to get off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @bbygirldahyun on tumblr and @bbygiridahyun on twitter


	9. lap dance - natzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nayeon giving tzuyu a lap dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u to everyone who voted in my twitter poll choosing natzu as the next ship for the drabble! this is based on that one video, u all know the one...also content warning for g!p hhh 
> 
> enjoy! pls dont be harsh...

it was fine and even funny when nayeon was standing in front of the couch dancing, jokingly shooting a seductive look tzuyu’s way, making her and jeongyeon beside her both crack up. but tzuyu feels her breath catch as nayeon plants herself firmly on her lap, and she even leans a little towards jeongyeon, laughing nervously as she mutters, “what did i do to deserve this?” 

jeongyeon jokingly tries to tell nayeon off, saying not to bug tzuyu like this, but nayeon is determined. she grinds back subtly, and tzuyu just feels like she’s red all over as her cock hardens under the blanket on her lap, and she knows nayeon can feel it too. she smiles, even, shooting a look over her shoulder as tzuyu tips her head down to desperately try to hide her red face. nayeon keeps circling her hips, clearly intent on making tzuyu’s life miserable. even once nayeon has left her lap, tzuyu’s ears and cheeks are still burning, her head tipped down, trying desperately to maneuver the blanket to cover the bulge in her pants, shaking her head a little at how nayeon seems unfazed, unaware even of her affect on the youngest.

it becomes clear later, however, nayeon was not unaware of her affect when she trails tzuyu as the younger girl is desperately trying to sneak away to the bathroom to fix her little problem. “you got really hard, didn’t you baby?” nayeon coos in a mocking voice, making tzuyu swallow hard and turn to face the older girl. “i could feel it,” nayeon grins toothily, such an endearing and innocent gesture amidst her words. “if they hadn’t been filming i would’ve had you fuck me right there.” 

“unnie,” tzuyu whines, embarrassed again, unable to take her eyes off of nayeon, fixated on how her eyes are deep and full of arousal. what nayeon wants, she’ll take, and her sights are set on tzuyu right now.

“what princess? is that embarrassing?” nayeon walks over to caress tzuyu’s cheek with one hand, letting her other drift to grip the bulge in the girl’s pants. “all the girls know what a nice cock you have, how could they blame me?” 

tzuyu moans, then, nayeon’s hand even over her pants making her cock harden more and throb under her touch, desperate for something. she knows nayeon would be bold enough to do that, too, and it makes tzuyu more aroused than she’d like to admit. the idea nayeon would’ve flipped her skirt up, fished tzuyu’s cock out and sunk right down on it even with jeongyeon and jihyo on either side of them, tzuyu doesn’t think she would’ve lasted longer than it took nayeon to take her whole cock in.

“so big,” nayeon hums, pulling tzuyu’s pants down, toying with the band of her boxers. “so pretty.” she shoves tzuyu’s boxers down too, pumping her hand languidly up and down the length of the girl’s shaft, giggling softly at how much precum is beading at the tip. “so good at fucking me just right.”

“unnie this is torture,” tzuyu groans, shooting a glance to the door of the bathroom to make sure it’s staying closed. anyone could walk in on them, and that thought alone makes tzuyu’s cock visibly pulse in nayeon’s grasp. 

“you thinking about getting caught?” nayeon asks teasingly, pumping faster, thumbing over the tip. tzuyu whines pitifully, nodding in all her shame, just wanting to feel nayeon around her, how hot and tight she always is, how loud she becomes when tzuyu crams her whole cock all the way inside. “they could watch all they want, but you’re mine,” nayeon purrs, and tzuyu cries out quietly as the older girl sinks to her knees, tossing her hair over her shoulder and wasting no time in wrapping her lips around the head of tzuyu’s cock, moaning at the taste of her. 

nayeon is an expert in what tzuyu likes, slowly feeding more of the girl into her mouth until she gags slightly, nose brushing against tzuyu’s abdomen, swallowing around the head before she hollows her cheeks and sucks hard, feeling how tzuyu clutches at her head desperately. 

“fuck unnie!” tzuyu moans, knowing she won’t last long - she never does, much to her embarrassment. 

she can’t help herself, not when nayeon reaches to tug at her balls, when she sees how tears have pricked in nayeon’s eyes from how deep tzuyu’s cock is going down her throat. tzuyu mewls lowly, her load spilling into nayeon’s mouth, whimpering in sensitivity when nayeon makes a show of licking her clean, eyes doe like and fluttering up to look at the younger girl. 

“wanted to be inside,” tzuyu whines softly, watching nayeon stand back up, wipe her mouth off, and button the younger girl’s pants back up.

“when we get home, baby,” nayeon promises, kissing her lips gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @bbygirldahyun on tumblr and @bbygiridahyun on twitter ♡


	10. cry - sahyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana likes to see jihyo cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there! i hope u guys enjoy this drabble, i've had it in my drafts for awhile but i like to space the drabbles out so, here we are!

sana thinks jihyo is beautiful. 

her smile, her rosy cheeks, how caring she is, how she giggles when she’s nervous while sana tries to kiss her. the world sees a stoic, commanding side of jihyo, the leader in her, but sana adores her more vulnerable, soft side, feels privileged enough to see it. she finds her prettiest when she’s weak, when she’s sprawled out on the bed helpless to sana’s every whim, when she becomes so compliant sana could do nothing but hum and jihyo would be asking what sana wants from her. 

“i want to see you cry for me, pretty girl,” sana whispers to her, watching how jihyo’s breath catches, how her eyes widen. sana knows jihyo, knows she craves roughness and pain in times like these, times when she wants to hand herself over to sana so willingly. “think you can do that?” jihyo nods immediately, craving sana’s approval. “ah ah, you have a mouth, use it.” 

a whimper brings the hushed words of, “yes ma’am, ‘m sorry ma’am,” from jihyo’s trembling lips. she’s perfect, and so beautiful, and sana could almost laugh as she mentally compares this jihyo to the domineering personality she is in everyday life.

sana reaches and pinches jihyo’s nipples hard, smiling calmly even as the girl beneath her squirms and cries out, twisting them in her fingers, and seeing how jihyo’s eyes have already glossed over with tears that have yet to fall. sana tuts - that won’t do, she needs to see jihyo a crying, whimpering mess for her. she needs to see tears streaked down the girl’s face in desperation to come. 

“you’re such a good girl,” sana murmurs, leaving jihyo’s nipples alone and instead cupping both her breasts and squeezing hard, seeing how jihyo fights to stay still, desperate to be perfect. “my darling girl, are you already close to crying?” 

“for y-you ma’am,” jihyo gasps, sana letting go of her tits and moving to nip at the sensitive skin of her hip bones and down to her bare thighs. “i’m j-just really needy!” jihyo’s voice is so high pitched, so thready, and it makes sana want to moan herself as she pulls back to glance between jihyo’s thighs, smirking at all the slick pooling on her pussy. 

“i can see that,” she chuckles, shoving jihyo’s thighs wide open. “dripping slick onto the sheets like a messy little whore, hm?” jihyo whines, cheeks pink and tears welling up, nodding furiously. sana presses her thumb over jihyo’s swollen clit, not moving, giving her just enough pressure to make her sob out for more. 

“please!” jihyo begs so prettily, and sana almost caves, but she hasn’t seen a tear fall yet. “please ma’am!” 

“you can wait a bit longer, darling,” sana says in a leisurely tone, sounding almost conversational. her thumb is firm, pressing hard, and jihyo is reaching the end of her rope, thighs trembling and hips tense, fists balled up and hitting against the sheets as she tries to not just touch herself. 

“i’ll do anything,” jihyo cries suddenly, tears absolutely streaming down her cheeks, and sana feels her own breath catch, arousal pooling in between her own thighs. “please ma'am, i-i’ll be so good, just-” 

without another second passed, sana shoves three fingers inside jihyo, smiling at how she practically wails in pleasure, how more tears come rolling down her pretty pink cheeks, how her eyes are so needy and desperate and glossy. 

“so beautiful when you cry for me,” sana says in a hushed, admiration filled tone, seeing how pride floods into jihyo’s face, adoring this sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @bbygirldahyun on tumblr and @bbygiriahyun on twitter <3


	11. humiliation - samo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo degrading herself for sana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long time since i posted a drabble here :( sorry about that. i'll try to get back in the swing of it!
> 
> content warning for degradation, that's about it. enjoy!

sana is nothing but control, pushing momo’s chin up with the tip of the riding crop she just threatened to use on the girl. her icy glare makes momo swallow hard, squeeze her thighs together, and bite down on her bottom lip to stifle a whimper. she hadn’t even been trying to be a brat, she had just been so lost in how sana was sucking and nipping down her body she hadn’t heard when sana asked her a question. 

“since you need to learn how to speak up,” sana digs the riding crop into her jaw harder. “why don’t you tell me exactly what you are.” 

it’s too easy, less embarrassing than it should be really, for momo to shudder and mewl a soft, “momo’s a naughty girl.” sana’s gaze is expectant, clearly desiring more from momo. she wants momo to be desperate, pleading with sana that she’ll be good, she promises. “momo’s a dumb slut,” momo whimpers, heat pooling between her thighs, feeling so degraded in the best way possible. “too stupid follow orders.” 

sana smiles, then, pulling the riding crop away and admiring how momo still keeps her chin up, still holds eye contact perfectly. she wants to be good so badly it’s kind of pathetic. “good thing you’re so pretty,” sana coos, letting the crop dangle down to run ever so slightly over momo’s clit, making her jump. in any other circumstance if anyone even insinuated momo was less than incredibly intelligent she’d be so offended, and sana would be too, but this is different. sana is domineering and cold and perfect, and momo is more than content to be nothing her her pretty, stupid little doll. 

“mommy, i-i-” momo is cut off as she moans, arching up while sana lets the tip of the crop run up and down her soaked pussy. she cries out, squirming despite herself, and sana can only watch with a mesmerized gaze at how gorgeous momo is for her like this. 

“you keep your eyes on me,” sana commands, momo instantly shooting her gaze to sana, eyes wide, lips parted, shallow, rapid breaths leaving her. “atta girl, finally learning are we?” momo nods breathlessly, but sana isn’t satisfied. “you will speak when you’re spoken to.” 

“yes mommy,” momo gasps, keening loudly when suddenly the riding crop is replaced with two of sana’s fingers stuffed inside her, curling hard. it’s overwhelming in the best way, sana pumping and curling her fingers, leaning to suck on momo’s nipples to make her even more sensitive, smiling when she starts tensing to desperately stave off her orgasm. “c-can momo come, mommy?” 

sana considers denying her, but momo has been the perfect girl, obeying every command with ease, and she knows the girl is hitting the end of her rope. “come for mommy, pretty girl,” sana purrs, thrusting one last time to send momo over the edge, groaning as slick spills out of her. sana grins as she brings her cum soaked fingers up to momo’s lips, watching how eagerly she sucks them in, desperate to lap up every drop, moaning at the taste of herself. “you’re perfect momo,” sana whispers then, pulling momo into her arms. “you know you aren’t dumb, right?” sana always worries after a scene, no matter how many times momo has assured her everything’s fine. 

“yes baby,” momo smiles cheekily, leaning to kiss sana’s rosy cheek. “you worry too much.” 

“i just love you, that’s all,” sana sighs, and momo can’t help but kiss her tenderly, feeling loved and sated all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @bbygirldahyun on tumblr and @bbygiridahyun on twitter ♡


End file.
